User talk:Yannzgob
Ice Hockey Wiki As I told you on Wikipedia. The forum is not dead.... just waiting for most like-minded users like you and me. As you have probably noticed, I have attempted to lay some foundation to this thing, and I've observed you for the last month... and you've been doing one hell of a job. Good work. Right now I am doing a lot of work on Wikipedia, trying to get Ontario articles up to snuff (about 200 of them)... and pressure the OHA for league standings... which is unbelievably hard. I am also trying to make sense of Quebec Junior Hockey... and have written a small article on the Coupe Dodge, which at its highest level is the Junior "AA" Quebec Provincial title. I will try to spend more time here in the coming months... thank you for your contributions thus far. DMighton 13:40, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm currently rearching Junior B and C Ontario hockey on Wikipedia... microfilms at the library... you know. anyways... I thought I'd point out this website... amazing for full career stats including junior and sometimes minor level... www.legendsofhockey.net ... DMighton 16:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Well... it's been online for a year now.... not bad eh? lol... just thinking... should we get a new featured article? The Fort William North Stars have now been up for a year lol. Any thoughts? PS, I'm also much easier to contact as wikipedia or e-mail. I am neck deep in microfilm... I might start bringing it over hear a bit.... a lot of Jr. A and Jr. B, that is my thing. DMighton 03:39, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :ahhh, a new featured article.... nice :) DMighton 17:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Help See Help talk:Contents. Robin Patterson 01:14, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Articles... Thanks for the kindness Yannz. Actually, the copy-and-paste idea is to create a model for all seasonal articles around here. It's not so much copying Wikipedia as it is showing what I'd like the makeup of seasonal articles to be. I plan on creating articles for every season for every team (and not Wikipedia copies, I'll try to originalize them). Soxrock 02:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Drafts Hey, I commented on the Draft Steal and Draft Bust articles. DMighton 23:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) American College Hockey I think we should look into integrating this into out wiki.... they are looking dead in the water: http://chw.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DMighton 23:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :They started another Wiki somewhere else and it was better developed.... I linked that to the homepage when we first started here... but it might be dead too. DMighton 23:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I talked to Angela@Wikia.... it's been done. She has also e-mailed everyone at the CHN Wiki and told them where to find us.... hopefully they will come. DMighton 11:59, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Front page Sure... redo it if you want.... just as long as it is easy to navigate and people have an idea of the scope of this wiki... I don't mind. DMighton 03:23, 27 November 2007 (UTC) IHW Haven't seen you in a bit... you still around? Busy with Christmas? DMighton 23:03, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Merry Christmas to you too! Good luck with the new GF, this is my wife and I's first Christmas ourselves... lol... I'll caretake until you get a PC up and running... ttyl. DMighton 04:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if you will read this anytime soon... but someone has "reported a problem" with a page that doesn't appear to exist... any thoughts? I'm a little baffled. DMighton 18:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Good to have you back. I've been focusing mostly on statistics of junior leagues... as you've probably noticed I've added about 2-300 articles purely covering season standings lol. DMighton 18:58, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Huntsville Havoc Roster Template Thank you for your interest. I’m planning on making some bios after I get all my season work completed. Right now it is easier to use Hockeydb to see the stats. I have some basic bios for the players that have retired numbers and I may add them soon but the others will have to wait for my season pages to get finished. I think I have about 5 seasons to do and some team pages, then the player pages. They will most likely be made in the late spring or summer months. Question: Do either of you two (you or DMighton) know anything about the "SIHR - Society for International Hockey Research"? I have thought about joining for there database information but was hoping to get somebody else’s opinion first. DustStorm 18:59, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Are you still considering a revamp of the mainpage? I tell you... I look at the Star Trek Wiki -- http://www.memory-alpha.org/ and really wonder what a little colour would do here. DMighton 19:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, when I built the mainpage here, I just copied and manipulated the mainpage of the "Dune Wiki" (forget the URL lol). As to free images, all images of living people on Wikipedia are either on a freesharing license or have no copyright... as long as we credit the author then there is no legal issues. I've been wondering if we should ask Angela from Wikia for some help finding someone who could show us some tricks on doing the frontpage... maybe you should write her? DMighton 12:17, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think it is sharp. Keep up the good work. Also, the logo thing -- when I first requested this Wiki I had one... but I couldn't use it because it had a portion of the Wikipedia logo -- which we cannot use. I just imagine something to do with a puck lol. The colours are cool, shades of grey and blue look real cool and the orange offsets it nicely on the dead links. I'd like to see something with the frames... Maybe a black background... I dunno... lol... I must admit, I don't know how to do almost any of this stuff. DMighton 22:30, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Check this out: There. DMighton 23:04, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :The portal idea is neat. I think it would not be bad. Also, we still need something on the page linking to the fundamentals of the game... a random wiki-er who might want to learn about the game needs that stuff. The background can be any colour because there is no text on it (that I know of) -- go buck wild! DMighton 23:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Color changes The color changes are looking good in some places. Just let me know when you think you have them set as I will need to changes my colors on some of my tables and charts. Only thing I see right now is the "broken" links are dark red on dark blue or red on dark gray on the main screen. Can that be changed or is that a personal preference that you set yourself? I know I'm new person here and hope you don't mind some "outside" opinions. DustStorm 18:07, 18 January 2008 (UTC) For the "broken" links how about a lighter color red (NOT PINK) maybe #FF0033 or #FF0066 or maybe a light purple like #CC66CC, #FF33FF or #FF66FF? Just guesses. DustStorm 18:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Test page I would sub the CHL logo with Hockey Canada... and the NCAA with USA Hockey... Also... there is no link to the Allan Cup or Senior playdowns in Canada... past that... the portal thing is cool... real cool as far as I can see. DMighton 01:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :I think we need a scholastic hockey portal to cover NCAA, NJCAA, CIS, and CCAA... also... I am having problems seeing blue text on the gray background. DMighton 02:46, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like you managed to get Canadian and USA junior portals as well as Scholastic on the test page... looks like it works. DMighton 19:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Browser issues I noticed depending on what browser I use, IE or Firefox, there is a tremendous change in color scheme. Not that much on the main page but on other articles especially ones with tables like some of mine. For example look at 2007-08 Huntsville Havoc Season and scroll down to transactions, in Firefox that looks fine but in IE only half the information is readable. Not a complaint just an observation. DustStorm 16:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Actually the colors are more like they was before you made the changes. I think the articles are easier to view with firefox. DustStorm 00:03, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I use firefox too... the colours are way different.... way way different. And hard to read on firefox... maybe we need to troubleshoot a Wikia person to see about how to make the site more Firefox friendly. DMighton 00:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Refreshing the browser did not work. It has to be possible though... DMighton 04:49, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, I've been sitting here for the past two weeks thinking you've just got really bad taste when it comes to revamping this wiki... lol... I was wrong... lol... I looked at the wiki through IE about 3 days ago and was like "Holy Shit!!! So this is what he's been up to!".... it looks really good and if memory alpha can do it (make it work on firefox)... we can to... worse case scenario we ask them to come over and help us... we could also look at the NHL wiki for reference points too (and I think we should be looking into turning them into our NHL Portal if Angela@Wikia will allow us).... DMighton 23:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::I know for a fact that the guy running the NHL Wiki has "adopted" it... it was virtually abandoned a couple months ago... I wonder how her would feel about joining our motley crue. But yeah, I think we should ask about a merger... we are much broader scope, and I don't think it would hurt them. DMighton ::BTW... the place looks kick-ass now. 01:27, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry but I'm still having different color issues. I am giving you a screenshot that show what I'm trying to talk about. When I'm in IE the table show a white and blue striped table but when looked at with Firefox it is white and a dark gray (I would like to have the white and blue striped table for both). The code is shown below, help me out what am I doing wrong? Article:2007-08 Huntsville Havoc Season {|class="wikitable" width="100%" border="1" Style="color: black" |- align="center" bgcolor="#dddddd" ! Date ! Player ! Record / Award |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" | November 24, 2007 | Justin Keller (@ Columbus) | Most Points in a game: 6 Justin Keller vs Columbus 11/24/07 † |- bgcolor="99ccff" | November 26, 2007 | Justin Keller | Sherwood Player of the Week (November 18-24, 2007) |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" | January 18, 2008 -> ... | Team Streak | Most Losses in a season (Streak): 7 (as January 31, 2008) † record 9 Pee Dee (2005-06) |- bgcolor="99ccff" | January 10, 2008 -> ... | Team Streak | Most Road Losses in a season (Streak): 8 (as January 31, 2008) † record 9 Winston-Salem (2004-05) Thanks for your help DustStorm 05:37, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I found a fix (for now) if I put the name of the color in place of the hex then it shows the same in both IE and Firefox. Maybe Firefox reads hex color codes differently than IE? I put a color chart in my sandbox it has all the names and hexadecimal for a "lot" of different colors. Thanks again for your help. DustStorm 16:25, 2 February 2008 (UTC) NHL Wiki I was looking over at the NHL Wiki... they have no new edits in the past week... a total of about 6-8 for the last month, all one user... what do you think about us attempting bring them in? It's another 500 pages, and possibly a couple more contributers... DMighton 03:07, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I am off to work... would you like to ask her? Or should I when I get back later tonight? DMighton 21:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hi. It's certainly possible. I suggest you talk to the one user over there and invite them to join you here. Then I can import the content from that one here and redirect the URL to icehockey.wikia.com. Angela (talk) 01:05, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, Merging the NHL Wiki with this one sounds like a great idea to me. It appears somebody already talked to Wikia admins, so you can let them know that I'm on board with the merge. Please let me know anything I can do to help with the process --Thai420Talk to me! 02:21, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the delay. I've been away. I'll work on the merge today and leave a note at project:merge. Angela (talk) 20:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I imported the text manually, but there are too many images to this, so one of the engineers needs to do it. TOR is aiming to do that by the end of this week. Angela (talk) 22:03, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Background Actually, I kinda liked what we had... but... this is easier to read. Also... what happened to our logo.... is there any way we can get it back instead of Eddie the Eagle? DMighton 02:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Simple, by updates Wiki.png with the image. You'll probably have to alter the skin and add in that file to make it work... I have no idea why it has eddie though... it shouldn't be saved anywhere. DMighton 03:24, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hope you don't mind me stepping in, but I was looking at some Wiki stuff and saw that if you are using a "Quartz skin" the filename for the logo would be wiki_wide.png and if you are using any other skin the filename wiki.png. I don't know about the skins you are using but I looked at a file located here (http://images.wikia.com/icehockey/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png) and there was our title logo. Don't if this helps any just dropping a line on what I saw. DustStorm 15:31, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Den Haag No, please do step in I need all the help I can get on Europen teams. Great Thanks. DustStorm 20:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Great, thanks, I will be checking that out later. DustStorm 20:52, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Problem Page Can you check this article Florida Seals the text of the article starts at the very top of the page before the title banner and I don't know why it also moves the left hand side boxes up over the "The Ice Hockey Wiki" Logo. The only thing I changed in the article was I added the team logo. DustStorm 15:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks DustStorm 15:35, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Wikitable The change to the common.css file did change all my team, league and player pages. I have a sample of links below. All the info boxes changes position and colors among other changes through out the entire page. I check this out with firefox and IE. Huntsville Havoc 2007-08 Huntsville Havoc Season John Gibson DustStorm 15:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Salut Yann! Thanks for adding the wikitable CSS, it makes the tables on those pages I added a lot nicer. I'll look into what happened to DustStorm's templates. DVasi 21:58, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for changing things back. I'll look and see if I can find any fixes for the css file also. DustStorm 04:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Quebec City Hockey History Hi there. Devan brought me in on this great project. I was just wondering - do you have some access to Quebec City newspapers on microfilm? My interest is Canadian amateur hockey till 1970 or so. I am missing some info on Quebec City (and the Sagueney) since the Toronto Library does not have newspapers from that area and time frame. Thanks fanofpucksFanofpucks 01:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) REPLY Merci bien pour ton response. Bonne chance dans les examens. Je suis ne a Montreal et j'ai demeure pour vignt cinq ans. The material that I need is from about 1910 or so when the Quebec City Senior League started. Then in the 30's and 40's there were junior and intermediate leagues in Quebec City & area. The Toronto Library has Le Devoir and the Gazette but their coverage of eastern Quebec was sketchy at best. I also need standings from the Provincial Junior League of the 60`s. For some reason, the Sagueney - Lac St Jean junior league had good coverage in the Gazette. Probably because of the Anglo community at the Alcan plant in Arvida. fanofpucksFanofpucks 02:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help with the Western Canada Junior Hockey League article. I will probably become skilled with the Wiki system when a new system is in place. I am only about two generations behind in my computer skills. Fanofpucks 23:41, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox Ice Hockey Player Thanks for making the changes to the Template. I had been meaning to do it myself but never got to it. Another change I had been plaining on makeing was replacing the heading "Pro Clubs" with "Teams". It is used for retired players and this way you can list other all teams (inculding junior and college) and not just Professional. Some people thing only the NHL is professional, this clears that up a bit. If you dont agree with the change we can do a undo and go back to the way it was before. I just like listing all teams and give them all credit. DustStorm 14:42, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :I got the ft, lbs and such links off , it was a template in a template. So you are wanting a special additional section for just international teams? Can we not just list them under the team section? I'm not up on europen teams and schedules. Every time I look at eurohockey stats I get way confused. I can see adding something for medels in Olympic play. Otherwise you will need to give me a crash course on eurohockey or just map out what you are needing. I'll try my best to understand. DustStorm 15:36, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Moved talk to Template talk:Infobox Ice Hockey Player DustStorm 17:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Change to Monaco skin What do you think about the change Wikia is making to the upgraded version of the Monaco skin? They will be applying it to all wikis. Do think that will have a big impact to all the changes you have being making? DustStorm 14:31, 12 June 2008 (UTC) International Tours Right now I do not have thes rosters but I can go back and find them. I suppose the visiting teams are easier than the Canadian teams. Fanofpucks 18:02, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Could you e-mail Dave? fanofpucks-at-yahoo-dot-com DMighton 23:03, 3 August 2008 (UTC) : Done --Yannzgob 18:26, 5 August 2008 (UTC)